


+Mischief

by Runic



Series: Beautiful + Blue [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn’t like waking up alone, so of course he goes to find Tony. Tony just so happens to be in a meeting when his Jotun lover finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a practice in writing blow jobs, which thanks to the two sluts I was attempting to write, turned into PWP.
> 
> This takes place after +Subtlety, but after the sequel I originally had planned for it. Yes, there will still be a romantic sequel, and most likely one dealing with Loki not being mono gendered. That just seems like an interesting topic to deal with.

The one thing (okay, there is more than one, but he is focusing on this one for now) Tony hates about having floors for Stark Industries business in Avengers Tower is that Pepper can easily drag him to meetings now.

Pepper is glaring at him so Tony gives her an ‘I’m completely innocent of whatever you are accusing me of’ look. Of course Pepper would be the one to know that he is playing Avengers Alliance on his StarkPad rather than paying attention to the figures his CFO is listing off.

The touch of a hand sliding up his thigh makes him jump in his seat. The StarkPad leaves his hands and falls on the floor. The hand goes for his zipper as Tony leans over to retrieve the device. He is met with a grinning Loki, red eyes full of mischief as he pulls Tony’s cock out of the confines of his jeans. ‘No,’ he mouths. It’s not that he doesn’t want it, Loki has a fucking talented mouth. It’s that he knows Loki will have him moaning like a whore, and he really doesn’t need to be doing that in the middle of a meeting.

Loki tilts his head, long black hair falling over his shoulder. He leans forward and flicks his tongue over the tip of Tony’s penis. The inventor bites his lip as he sits back up in an attempt to hold back a moan. Pepper shoots him a dirty look that clearly demands he pays attention.

But that is a somewhat hard thing to do when Loki is running his tongue along the underside of his cock, his thumb rubbing the tip. It seems like an eternity before Loki’s tongue disappears. Tony’s soft whine turns into a yelp when Loki’s hand cups his balls. His breath is coming in short gasps now. His grip on the tablet is so tight his knuckles are white. Loki’s black nails scarp against the inside of his thighs and Tony immediately follows the silent command to spread his legs further apart.

He can feel Loki settle in between his legs, the Jotun’s cold body pressing against his warm one. Tony loves that feeling, the shock and tingle that are left on his skin from the temperature change. He curls a leg around Loki’s shoulder, pulling him in even closer. He can feel his lover’s cold breath against his cock. Loki teases him by just barely pressing his lips along the length of Tony’s fully erect member. He can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips.

That seems to be what Loki has been waiting for. The next thing he knows is those dark blue lips stretching around his cock. Loki goes slow, taking his time as he takes more and more of Tony into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a way that is positively sinful. Another moan escapes Tony, and he is rewarded for it when Loki suddenly takes him in fully.

‘Fuck,’ Tony mouths breathlessly, having placed his StarkPad down in favor of gripping the arms of his chair.

Oh course this does not go unnoticed by Pepper’s watchful eye. He feels her heel brush against his leg as she attempts to kick him. Of course she ends up kicking Loki’s side instead. Loki jumps slightly. Tony grips the chair tighter in fear when he feels Loki’s teeth come down. Luckily the Jotun catches himself before he can do any damage. Tony lets out a sigh of relief as Loki pets his thigh in apology. He quickly works Tony back to full arousal.

Pepper however drops her pen so she can see just what she hit. Tony can imagine her look of surprise when she sees the other Avenger under the table. She certainly doesn’t look happy about it when she leans back up. “It’s getting late. Perhaps we should take a break for lunch,” she says when the CFO pauses to breathe.

The other board members all agree and get up to leave. “Mr. Stark, are you coming?” someone, Tony doesn’t care to figure out whom, asks.

“Mr. Stark will be staying here. He has important work to do,” Pepper answers for him; which is a good thing because Loki is doing his best to bring Tony to the brink now. Pepper gives him one last glare, which is ignored, before closing the door to the conference room.

“Fuck, Loki,” Tony moans in earnest as soon as they are alone. He finally lets his hands grab onto Loki’s horns as he thrust up into that hot mouth. “You really can’t, ah, AH! Okay, you can do what you w-want! Fuck! No wonder they call you Silvertongue.” He feels Loki grin around him. Tony thrust up again, grip tightening on the Jotun’s horns. Loki moans, completely overdramatic, but Tony doesn’t care. It feels great. He moans Loki’s name and thrust once more before releasing into his lover’s mouth.

Loki swallows every drop before climbing up into Tony’s lap while licking his lips. He kisses the inventor even as he is still attempting to catch his breath, slipping his tongue inside Tony’s mouth.  Tony can taste himself on that skilled tongue. It makes him moan with desire, and Tony is sure Loki will have him erect again as soon as he recovers.

“Pepper is going to kill me.” Tony slides his hands down Loki’s naked sides, the Jotun’s erection pressing against his stomach. Loki is dressed only in a loincloth and it does horrible (wonderful) things to his imagination.

“Mmmm, I’ll just have to enjoy you while I still have you then,” Loki purrs. His black nails trace the frame of Tony’s face in an almost gentle way, with just a hint of possessiveness. “I did so hate waking to you gone from our bed.”

“Well I do have a company to run,” Tony counters, even as he leans in for another kiss.

“I do hope it does not take too long then. I shall be waiting for you, laying against those red sheets, naked and wanton. It would be a shame if I had to take care of myself.”

Tony grins evilly at him. “Oh no, babe. You’re not going anywhere.” He shifts Loki so that the Jotun is sitting on the edge of the conference table. “Pep said they’re going for lunch. That means we have at least an hour to ourselves here.”

“Oh?” Loki raises an eyebrow, mischief written all over his face. Tony is certain his lover already knew this, but of course he wouldn’t pass up a chance to put an image like that in his mind. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the inventor close and wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist. “What do you plan to do with me then?”

Tony grins as he undoes the knot holding Loki’s loincloth in place and pushes it out of the way. His lips trail kisses down the other’s blue jaw as his hand teases Loki’s cock. Loki leans into him, moaning Tony’s name into his ear. Tony nips at Loki’s neck in retaliation, grinning into the other’s skin when Loki releases a breathless little gasp. “Fuck me, love,” Loki orders, apparently losing his patience.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Tony says, pressing a hard kiss against the Jotun’s lips. He spreads Loki’s legs apart even as Loki shoves his pants down further. Tony is hard again, and right now he wants nothing more than to fuck his lover. He slips a finger inside Loki’s wet cunt, his thumb rubbing against Loki’s clit. Loki moans into his mouth, thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to fuck himself on Tony’s finger. Tony kisses him harder and slips another finger inside.

“Enough, Tony,” Loki growls at him. “I am ready. Take me now.”

Tony doesn’t wait. He thrust into Loki, immediately sheathing all of himself inside the Jotun. Loki throws his head back with a sharp gasp. His fingers tangle in Tony’s hair at the base of his neck, allowing Loki to pull Tony’s head whichever way he wants. Tony pushes against Loki’s shoulders until he is lying against the table with Tony leaning over him to claim his lips.

He begins to fuck Loki in earnest now. They have been together long enough now that Tony knows just where to touch, the perfect angle to thrust, what words to say, to pull those wonderful gasps and moans from his Jotun. Tony can’t help but think that between Loki’s hot cunt around him and his cock pressed between their bodies he has the best of both worlds in his hands right now. “Love you,” he mutters against Loki’s lips.

Loki runs his hand through Tony’s hair. “My mortal,” he whispers back.

Tony loves being called that. He values his freedom to do whatever above almost everything else; he never thought he would want to be with someone so much, but being claimed by Loki, he is surprisingly okay with that. He wraps his hand around Loki’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “My mortal,” Loki repeats. It sends a shiver down Tony’s spine. With one final thrust he comes inside the Jotun. Loki follows a moment later, completely ruining Tony’s shirt.

“Hmm, looks as if you will have to change now, love,” Loki says lazily. He seems content to just lie on the table letting Tony appreciate the view, and Tony is _very_ appreciative.

“Or, you know, we could just let Pepper handle the rest of the meeting.” Tony smirks at him.

Loki returns the smirk, his eyes clouding over with lust. Tony finds himself being pressed against his mattress, his waist straddled by the Jotun Prince a second later. “She will kill you.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to enjoy me while you have me.”


End file.
